1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-chambered caps and more particularly pertains to a new compartmental hair cap for providing heat or cold to a user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-chambered caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, multi-chambered caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,149; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,319; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,144; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,964.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new compartmental hair cap. The inventive device includes a cap member comprising an interior layer and an exterior layer. The interior layer of the cap member forming a head cavity adapted for receiving a portion of the head of the wearer. The cap member comprises a lower edge adapted for positioning to extend around a back of a wearer's head when the portion of the head of the wearer is received in the head cavity. The cap member comprises an upper edge adapted for positioning to extend between opposite ends of the lower edge and around an upper periphery of the wearer's face when the portion of the head of the wearer is received in the head cavity. The interior layer is coupled to the exterior layer along the lower edge of the cap member. The interior layer is coupled to the exterior layer along a plurality of connection lines for coupling the interior layer to the exterior layer to form a plurality of pockets between the interior layer and the exterior layer. Each of the pockets comprises an associated interior space. An elongate flexible strap member extends from the cap member. The flexible strap member comprises a distal end couplable to the cap member whereby the flexible strap member is adapted for securing the cap member to the head of the wearer. A plurality of flexible containers each being positionable in an associated one of the pockets. Each of the plurality of flexible containers comprises a thermo-retentive material.
In these respects, the compartmental hair cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing heat or cold to a user's head.